Forevermore
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: Who knew that getting married could be so complicated? Asking was certainly less stressing on nerves. Leon just hoped that marital bliss was what is made to be...he was going to need it. Interconnected drabbles. SoraLeon.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise, surprise...or maybe not. (has the gall to look embarassed) I have other stories that need to be continued but you know me better than that. If it inspires me, it'll be written. For your enjoyment and mine, I present you more Sora/Leon drabbles - only this time they're interconnected and bound to be lots of fun.

First five drabbles written for the community **30 fluffs**. Do enjoy!

As usual this doesn't have a beta reader so please dear readers, and hopefully reviewers) and Stephanie tell me what you find wrong with it. Better sooner than later.

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Sora and Leon aren't mine and since I'm faithful to the community I'm currently writing for, this shall have fluff, fluff and more fluff.

**Warning:** I said it before and I'll say it now - fluff, fluff and more fluff...any complaints? No? Good.

**Summary:** Who knew that getting married could be so complicated? Asking was certainly less stressing on nerves.  
**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Themes: #1-#5**

* * *

**Forever More  
**by **Royal blueKitsune**

**1. Teddy Bear. Doll**

He couldn't remember feeling this amused. Ever

"Had I known it would make such impression on you, I would've bought you one earlier and not waited for your birthday."

"Teddy is not an it Leon. He's my present and my new friend!"

Sora pouted cutely and he chuckled, wrapping his lean arms around her. The _it_ was currently staring at both of them - a huge, dark brown teddy bear with long, silky fur and two beady eyes and a button nose. And of course the ever so popular red ribbon tied expertly around its neck.

Cute. In a queer sort of way. If it made her happy...

Her lips twitched upwards and she stifled her giggles. The expression her beloved was currently sporting was about to become priceless.

"No need to feel threatened Leon. I promise you now and here that Teddy is not competition when it comes to me."

Leon looked so downright affronted and miffed that Sora knew she couldn't keep her laughter in check anymore.

**2. A Ring. Promise**

Her eyes were wide bottomless pools of chocolate...Leon hadn't thought it were possible for them to widen more than they naturally were. She was looking at the object in his hand like it was going to come alive and jump her.

As beautiful as she was right now, she still hadn't answered his question. It was almost grating on his poor nerves - the first time he had felt nervous in a long time. His little love seemed to have gone into a trance.

"Sora," he brushed his fingers against her cheek and felt breathless anticipation when a strange emotion flickered across her face. "Will you marry me?"

Time froze for the span of a few moments and unraveled just as quickly when Leon caught the glimmer of happiness in Sora's eyes; a second before she launched herself in his arms chanting "Yes I will! Yes I will!" over and over again.

He smiled and kissed her and the world was right again.

**3. Transportation. Farewell.**

"How about a farewell kiss? For luck and lenient, happy, parents?"

An eyebrow rose.

Was she expecting anything else from him?

"If you do not stop leaning out the window in such a precarious fashion, you might end up in the hospital and not see your parents for another week. Besides, you're surely going to take five years out of my life..."

Leon shook his head when his fiancée grinned cattily but nonetheless, and ignoring his own advice, caught her chin and pulled her further down for a thoroughly satisfying kiss both were craving.

Warm and sweet.

"I'm pulling back now before I decide it is I who doesn't want you to go see them."

That grin of hers was begging for retribution but he knew he wasn't going to do anything...yet. Sigh. She was making him too soft.

"Well then dear, pray that my parents don't faint at hearing this." The train shook slightly and set itself into motion, releasing a shrill cry and a puff of smoke.

"Oh! Also pray that father doesn't want to hunt you down with a shotgun for marrying his little girl." Sora blew a quick kiss in his direction, winked and disappeared into the compartment.

Leon frowned and his eyebrows drew together. She couldn't have possibly been serious...could she?

**4. Misunderstanding. Heartfelt Apology**

This was preposterous. He wasn't going to let this go on a minute longer.

Firstly, because he didn't want them to be angry at each other for such a thing. Second, because the subject of their fight had been the texture and color of napkins and the flower arrangements for their wedding.

Somehow, someway, they had fought over such a meaningless thing. It was so pitiful and so obviously a direct cause of wedding jitters and stress...Leon had a hard time trying to stomach it.

After this was all over, he was quite sure that both of them were going remember this fondly but right now it was hard to see it as anything other than an annoyance. A fault of their overbearing friends and her family who insisted they plan the wedding to the last ribbon color.

Leon sighed to himself and turned another corner, noticing offhandedly that he had reached his destination - Sora's room.

Tonight he planned on taking her out for dinner at that nice Italian restaurant she so liked. He was going to take both of them away from the madness of elaborate planning and he was going to make things right again...in the most satisfying of ways possible.

And he always got what he wanted.

**5. Sunrise. Sunset**

Sora really didn't want to believe that someone was actually knocking at the door. Now. At this unholy hour.

She yawned and opened drowsy eyes, feeling her eyelids hurt from the rude awakening. One blink, another. She raised her head to glare at the door over her lover's body, only to be tugged downwards a few moments later by an equally sleepy Leon.

Feeling very un-reluctant to leave her warm haven for some lunatic, Sora went willingly and let Leon wrap his arms around her and snuggle her into his body. She knew that the rumbling sounds vibrating through his chest was a bad sign, but she was drifting in and out of sleep again and she really didn't have the strength to stay awake anymore.

A few moments later it happened again. Only instead of knocking someone was pounding.

Sora yelped, ripped abruptly from her nice little cocoon, and her body jerked upwards, heart speeding at an alarming rate from fright. If not for Leon's iron grip on her waist, the young woman had no doubt that she would've landed on the floor and taken the blankets with her.

"Sora! Leon! Wake up you two..." May's voice bellowed unexpectedly. "Your wedding is in three days and we have preparations to do still. Get your lazy asses out here!"

A pause. Leon didn't even bother to open his eyes. The warning in his voice -now one or two octaves lower- was enough to let all know that he was in a bad mood.

"The sun will rise in five minutes and neither myself or my fiancée have any intention of going anywhere soon. You have five seconds to step away from the door and return to your room...then you have five hours to come back again and start annoying us. That goes for Anna, Mia, Rosetta and anyone else you have drawn into this pointless wake-up call."

Murmurs and groans of protest.

"Not happening." May sing-songed, sounding too cheerful for her own good.

Sora alternated between being happy that there was a door separating them and the desire to open said door and strangle the raven-haired woman.

"Please make her see that I have zilch intentions of going out. Too sleepy. I like it here." She mumbled defeated. "My head hurts and my eyes," yawn "are screaming in protest..."

He stiffened against her and Sora felt drowsy satisfaction knowing that he would be upset on her behalf.

"For God's sake May." Leon grounded out. "If you do not stop trying to bring down my door I will show you the meaning of true Kaleido training."

A huff. "Fine, fine pretty boy." The message had been clearly understood. "We'll come back later when you're not so damn grouchy."

Sora was pretty sure that someone was cursing and that more voices were protesting towards the unfair treatment, or being woken up so early, but Leon had already pulled up the covers over both their heads.

No more insane rambling. No more blinding sunrise. Just the purely masculine scent she had learned to associate with her Leon.

She smiled softly and allowed herself to sink into the mattress and the combined warmth of their bodies.

**End**

**

* * *

**

Opinions are of course expected and more than welcome. You know I like spoiling you with these little stories but I also enjoy collecting the spoils of war. It's just too much fun for me.


	2. Chapter 2

A set of **four** drabbles written for the community **30 fluffs**. I know I almost disappeared from this fandom but I promise to update more and finish with these drabble collections. And then...we're getting down to real business! (is secretive and won't tell but she knows you'll love it)

* * *

Also, I have created a Live Journal community called **sl snowblossoms** for Sora and Leon fans. It has everything you could want. Wallpapers, avatars, colorbars, fanfics...come and join if you want. I already have three members and I'm hoping to have more fans of this pairing gathered soon.

The address is on my profile page and membership only requires a click of the button to get there. Getting an LJ id is fun and simple if you want to join or you can simple come and take a look, leave some anonymous comments for those who create SL goodies. It encourages them!

* * *

As usual this doesn't have a beta reader so please dear readers, and hopefully reviewers) and SP777 tell me what you find wrong with it. Better sooner than later.

Dis**blaimer:** Sora and Leon are not mine but I just love abusing this pairing

**Warning:** I said it before and I'll say it now - fluff, fluff and more fluff...any complaints? No? Good.

**Summary:** Who knew that getting married could be so complicated? Asking was certainly less stressing on nerves.  
Rating: Fluff, fluff and more fluff...any complaints? No? Good. The marriage is finally here for impatient people of #6-#9

**

* * *

**

**Forevermore  
**by **Royal blueKitsune**

**  
6. Beach**

Leon was pretty sure that the scandal that would follow this hasty -not in his opinion- action was going to be of cosmical proportions.

May was going to scream her head off, accusing both he and Sora of letting her work for nothing. Mia, Anna, Rosetta, Ken and the others were going to blame him for corrupting their innocent, little friend (and how he was going to enjoy proving them wrong!) and Kalos and Sarah were going to complain about young people these days.

Most likely no one was going to understand their abrupt change of hearts and minds.

Staring at the vision in flowing white smiling brilliantly at him, Leon found that it didn't bother him at all. Not at all - not even a small twinge of remorse to cloud this happy event.

The few people Leon regretted not being here -surprisingly- were his lover's parents and her young sister. Then again they had been so understanding on the phone just a few hours ago...Leon thought he would've enjoyed having parents like that.

The thought came as a surprise for him but that too was quickly lost in the tumultuous emotions and words swirling in his hazy mind. It should've come as no surprise that he had taken so much to the two elders...they were so much like Sora it was almost impossible not to get remotely attached to them.

And her sister was so adorable that Leon hadn't been able to maintain his constant cold exterior around her. The curious child had somehow found herself a special place in his heart.

He didn't even mind when she pulled on his long hair and tried to chew on the ends to see if it really was stardust as Sora had jokingly admitted.

Leon blinked and tried to gather his scattered thoughts and calm the raging fire burning wildly in the back of his mind. The fire kept alive only by the adrenaline fueling his determination.

It was almost surreal that they were doing this here of all places.

Beneath the vivid colors of the sunset, a handsome man took the hand of an equally beautiful woman and both turned towards the elderly man smiling at them understandingly.

Somehow, instead of fading somewhat, the tension and jitters only seemed to increase. They did funny things to his stomach and despite trying to stay calm, Leon found himself squeezing Sora's hand for support.

One look at his soon to be wife told him that he wasn't the only one to feel unjustified nervousness.

The Devil! It was like he was going to be hung not married.

Leon took in a deep breath and interlaced his fingers with Sora's, letting his eyes tell her just how beautiful she was in that moment. Despite the fact that they were getting married on a beach and that she was only wearing a simple, white, knee length dress, some simple accessories and jewelry, she was breathtakingly beautiful in his eyes.

Leon didn't really know how or when he managed to say his vows (yes, he was that nervous) and he was only half aware of when she said hers but the moment his lips touched hers he knew everything was going to be fine.

Because, despite the strange novelty of having a wife, there was reassuring familiarity in that one kiss.

**7. Eternity; time**

"Do you think they'll be mad at us for getting married sooner than planned?" Sora whispered softly, relishing in the feel of her lover's arms around her.

It was all legal now.

She was so very glad. Knowing that she was going to spend all her life by her Leon's side was more than enough to fill her heart with blissful feelings of happiness.

The wedding night was one way of expressing those overflowing feelings. Spending the next seven hours -until sunset and the big announcement- tangled in the sheets with him was another way of viewing things...a very appealing way.

Suddenly Sora wasn't feeling so sleepy anymore. She wanted to stay awake and remember the first night of the rest of her life...

"Most likely." His eyes fluttered open and the look he gave her reminded Sora of one of those big cats at the Zoo. She smiled and continued tracing imaginary patterns on his well sculpted chest.

The thin layer of sweat covering his body suggested that she should give him some extra time to cool down from their last round of lovemaking before she jumped him again.

"Would that bother you?" His tone was double edged - half serious and half teasing and Sora laughed, knowing exactly what he was asking by that.

"If I had, I wouldn't have suggested throwing everything out the window and marrying you today now would I?"

"That was a surprise I didn't see coming from you..." Leon smiled against her shoulder and nibbled on the tender skin of her neck.

"Stop that." She couldn't hold her giggles in and desperately tried to bat his hands away, squealing when they wandered into sensitive places. "We've just done that. You are supposed to recover and let me do the same..."

"I don't believe I need to recover." He ground his hips into hers, letting her feel the proof of his arousal. "Actually, I say we make our time together as pleasurable as possible before we have to face the music tomorrow."

His voice was a caress against her heated skin.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Sora whispered, not able to keep the grin from her face.

"I can think of several ways..." The silver glint in his eyes told her that he could make good of his promises tonight.

Good thing that his apartment was sound-proof. Sora knew that his neighbors wouldn't appreciate the...noise.

**8. The First Time Around**

He propped himself on one elbow, wishing to admire the woman sleeping by his side. She was so small that his large bed seemed to dwarf her entirely and she almost disappeared beneath the covers.

Such a little woman. Sora barely came to his chest when she stood and she seemed to prefer a similar position in her sleep too because she had curled herself into a tight ball and into his arms. As close as she could get.

Leon's eyes glittered warmly in the morning light and he caught a red strand of her hair, letting it fall on her cheek. The contrast was sharp and enhanced her long, sooty lashes, at the same time bringing out the paleness of her skin.

There was nowhere else she would look better.

It was a good thing he had stayed the first time. If he had left the Kaleido Stage for good after that very first performance, he might not have gotten to know this sprite after all.

His desire to amuse himself had somehow brought out the potential for a happy life he had not wanted back then. Then again, people don't often know what's good for them do they?

Sora was warm and Leon enjoyed feathering his fingers across her forehead, to trace those high cheekbones, that pert nose and that full mouth that was more than often stretched into a smile.

She twitched minutely and wriggled her nose in a way that made him want to kiss her. She was a heavy sleeper and so that could be easily accomplished without fear.

Leon pondered that one for a moment, his hand finding refuge in her long tresses to twist the hairs around his fingers.

A sigh.

Yes, tempting indeed, but he wanted to let her have her sleep before 'the party started'. Which would be, he thought moodily, in two hours or so when they were supposed to be at Kaleido Stage to plan for a wedding that had already taken place.

His lips twisted upwards slightly and he plopped down on the bed.

**9. Banter. Sarcasm.**

"What do you mean you already got married?" May's shriek was loud, and shrill, enough to probably wake up the dead.

Sora blushed from embarrassment when her small group of friends gaped and more than half of the performers training at the time turned to look at her and Leon like they'd just grown second heads.

"Are you suffering from hearing deficiency May?"

Said girl looked like she would start fuming any moment now. Mia, Anna, Kalos and Ken could go for the world record - who could hold out longer without blinking.

For his part, her new husband seemed to be caught between being terribly amused and slightly annoyed. Emotions only reflected in his amethyst colored eyes but she had learned to read them so well in three years and a half it was like they were in plain view for all to see.

Somewhere, right now, there was probably a reporter writing all this down and amusing himself at their expense. Ha, ha very funny.

"How dare you insult me you walking icicle?" Oh yeah, May had surely developed a bold side in three years too. Then again Leon was lenient to the point of ignoring anything she threw at him. "Do you know how many things we have to cancel now that you've gone and done the Las Vegas bit?"

"Actually we were married on a beach." Sora added sensibly.

A chilly glare shut her up. Leon's fingers tightened on her shoulder and that simple gesture was enough to convey his growing amusement.

"I don't care if you were married on a beach or in Honolulu. Do you know how many things have to be undone now that you decided to _'elope'_ like two lovebirds?"

She started pacing. Leon raised one eyebrow indifferently.

"I beg to differ..."

"You always do don't you?" Raven tresses whipped around as May turned blue ice colored eyes towards him.

"Now May." Sarah was the only cheerfully optimist out of the group. "It's their wedding and we have been stressing them too much lately. Their choice, their lives right?"

Her smile was brilliant when she turned towards them. "Congratulations Sora, Leon. Forgive everyone for acting like idiots - I promise that the shock will pass off in a short time."

_'Let me guess...'_ Sora almost giggled at the impressed gleam in her husband's eyes. _'You think that she is worthy of spending time with us because she obviously displays superior intelligence.'_

"Thank you miss Sarah. That is very nice of you."

It was Leon who carefully, and gently, pulled her out of the death grip the other woman had. Another moment and Sarah might've choked her to death with her bubbly enthusiasm.

Like someone had overcome the taboo no one dared speak of, Sora found herself surrounded by everyone, insistent that they should apologize for their rude behavior and congratulate them on the unexpected event.

Ken and Leon even managed to exchange a civil word or two. Kalos appeared as the father figure, quietly agreeing and wishing them a happy life together. All in all it seemed to be quite a success.

"Do miss Layla and Yuri know about this?"

"Ever since this morning." Though they were less psychotic about it.

May conceded with a final rolling of her eyes and an imperceptible smile. "Then I'll give my blessings too."

"So modest..." Leon murmured, pulling his wife closer and farther away from everyone else. Sora didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around his waist.

May and Anna had hearts in their eyes and Anna's friends and partners were giggling in the background. Rosetta and Marion scrunched up their noses and Sora had no doubt that they didn't understand what could possibly be so wonderful about love and marriage.

"Very well." May was conceding too many times in one day. Disturbing. "And now what happens?"

"We have a plane scheduled in an hour and a half."

"Honeymoon?"

"Quite so." Leon responded instead.

"Are you implying that you're leaving us to deal with the guests, the invitations and the party arrangements?" May's hackles rose once more and Sora nudged her husband in the ribs when his lips threatened to turn upwards into a smile.

"Was there any doubt in your mind?"

"Bastard." A hiss.

He smirked and his eyes glinted sharply.

"I am well aware of the identity of my parents so in that matter you must be mistaken."

Sora couldn't help but giggle when she caught the dazed expressions of everyone following the argument. You just had to love these happy family moments."

**  
End - part II**

**

* * *

**

So? How did you like it? I tried my best and it came again a little humorous and a little perverted on the side. Opnions are eagerly expected so please don't let me wait!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a long time since I've written for this story. Gods...so many months have passed since the last chapter! I'm almost ashamed to admit it. This one alternated between fluff and drama towards the end. After all no marriage can be so very happy every single moment and poor Leon has had his share of tragedies and loneliness. No surprise here.

I hope you like it and I hope you stop and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear them!

* * *

Also, I have created a Live Journal community called sl snowblossoms for Sora and Leon fans. It has everything you could want. Wallpapers, avatars, colorbars, fanfics...come and join if you want. I already have three members and I'm hoping to have more fans of this pairing gathered soon.

The address is on my profile page and membership only requires a click of the button to get there. Getting an LJ id is fun and simple if you want to join or you can simple come and take a look, leave some anonymous comments for those who create SL goodies. It encourages them!

* * *

As usual this doesn't have a beta reader so please dear readers, and hopefully reviewers) and SP777 tell me what you find wrong with it. Better sooner than later.

Dis**blaimer**: Sora and Leon are not mine but I just love abusing this pairing

**Warning** I said it before and I'll say it now - fluff, fluff and more fluff...any complaints? No? Good.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
**by **Royal blueKitsune**

**10. Playing pretend; dress up**

Now this...was an adorable sight if he ever did see one.

Leon coughed slightly to hide the impeding chuckle and quirked a brow at her unusual choice of attire. It wasn't exactly what he had thought of when he had called her out the balcony to see the sunrise from Paris.

Sora pouted, but he was positive that her flushed cheeks had nothing to do with the bright hues of the morning sky, and tugged the collar of his shirt closer to her body; lest it fell off her shoulders and left her in only underwear.

His thoughts seemed to echo hers, or perhaps it was the other way, because she curled a loose strand oh his hair around her finger and threatened him with bodily pain if he dared comment.

"I wouldn't worry about that considering that I've seen you wearing less and less these days." Also naked had a certain ring to it...and he had made sure to tease her with that bit of information as many times as he could.

"Some perverted husband you are," she grumbled swatting at the fingers that had been slowly, but noticeably, gaining ground as they went up her bare feet, "you can't even keep your hands off me."

"It's called the honeymoon phase." He smiled, pondering the pros and cons of making her a dress out of his shirt. She had always looked good in black. "I hope to make it last for the rest of our lives if possibly."

Sora settled deeper into his arms, his warmth highly welcome compared to the moderately cold weather of the dawn, yawned and squeezed in a sleepy remark about his sudden sense of humor and bad timing.

Leon smiled and kissed the top of her head, not feeling in the least mindful of her falling asleep.

She had never been a morning person.

**11. Favorite; dislike**

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"No."

Sora raised herself on an elbow and looked at her lazy husband with a disbelieving look.

"You can't be serious. Is it even possible for anyone not to have ever eaten strawberries?"

"Apparently."

"Monosyllabic answers will not get you out of this one. How is it possible that you have never eaten strawberries before?"

"I told you mine and now it's your turn." He told her lazily, pulling her close for a short but satisfying kiss.

"Cheater. Fine. Neither have I...I have eaten raspberries though."

There was silence.

"Repeat that for me. I'm afraid I didn't hear you right," his tone was dry, proving a contrast with the burning of his royal purple eyes, "Were you so adamant about my not eating strawberries only to tell me that neither have you?"

A nervous laugh.

"Well, we can't have them all." Was she blushing? Damn.

"Chocolate."

"Heard of it. Rosetta has been pestering me with it. May almost blew a fuse when she found out that I had never tasted some."

"Surprisingly, I think I have found a way to improve our early married life." Experimenting sounded good.

Sora really, really didn't like that half-smile. It wasn't as much as any other person, man or woman, would show but she knew it was dangerous enough coming from him. Point being? It never meant anything good or pure.

"What are you planning now?" Her expression must've given her away because his smile became bright and feral and he coiled his arms around her to purr in her ear.

"I promise you won't be disappointed."

**12. Food; picnic**

In the end he had gotten those strawberries and chocolate and showed her...quite a few...interesting things.

Sora still blushed when she looked up at him, from their comfortable position watching a movie, and she was sure her face would keep it up for as long as her mind supplied her with fresh memories of what had gone on just a few hours ago.

"I told you." Leon blew a puff of hot air on her nape and traced lazy circles on the ticklish skin jut below her bellybutton. The redhead stifled a laugh and failed to appear angry at him.

She should've. It wasn't good for her nerves that he had just decided to stalk her in the bedroom, lock the door behind him, and pounce.

"You should've issued a warning. Next time I intend to be more firm or we'll never actually leave this apartment."

"I'll take that you enjoy being married to me."

Gods, but he was arrogant wasn't he?

**13.Magic; illusions**

He looked at her and immediately recognized the air of melancholy surrounding her.

How could he not? Her emotions were like an open book, sincere and clearly reflected in her eyes and he knew her best.

It was not with regret that he pondered the situation - she was content and happy with him, as much was evident, and he with her. Love made things so much better than anything. They were partners, friends, companions, lovers, husband and wife, and they were together.

Honestly it mattered not where they were as long as he was with her and she looked at him with that unyielding trust shining from the very depths of her soul. Sora made him happy just by the fact that she was with him.

"We can go back if you want." Leon spoke quietly, pulling out of the ground a few blades of grass and watching them float in the wind. "I don't mind."

So long. So much had passed since he had been here with his sister to relax and just spend a day together. This park hadn't changed one bit - still the same, green and reinvigorating and fresh.

"Huh?"

"You miss the stage."

The way she stiffened didn't escape him and he pulled her to him and, in an uncharacteristic display of public affection, settled his chin on the top of her head.

"Am I that obvious?"

Leon made no answer but waited patiently; busying his time with watching a faraway spot.

"I do," a sigh, "Although it's only been a three weeks at most I feel like it's been forever since I've last performed for anyone or seen all of our friends."

The way she said _our_ brought with it a sting of something. Flattering as it sounded, they were only hers and not his.

He wouldn't tell her that too soon. Perhaps never at all.

"Are you angry with me?" Her eyes were hazy and unfocused and Leon sighed before kissing away a stray tear, which she hadn't even known had fallen. How could this small woman pass through so many emotions at once? It even sounded tiring. And now this...

"Foolish girl," he still had that habit when he disapproved with something she had done and Sora felt the beginning of a true smile, "if I hadn't wanted to go back I would not have asked."

Sora laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"I love you too Leon."

**Tbc...**

* * *

Well...I'm done with this chapter finally. I've been so busy with everything else I even forgot that this story existed. Reviews anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later and I come up with this thing. Dramatic, angsty, romantic to a point and hopefully close to realism...since someone said they liked it. True I suppose - a look into real life is the best way to go at it. I hope you like what I wrote and hope to see some reviews from you my dear readers. It always encourages me to write more if I know someone cares about the story.

* * *

Also, I have created a Live Journal community called **sl snowblossoms** for Sora and Leon fans. It has everything you could want. Wallpapers, avatars, colorbars, fanfics...come and join if you want. I already have three members and I'm hoping to have more fans of this pairing gathered soon.

The address is on my profile page and membership only requires a click of the button to get there. Getting an LJ id is fun and simple if you want to join or you can simple come and take a look, leave some anonymous comments for those who create SL goodies. It encourages them!

* * *

As usual this doesn't have a beta reader so please dear readers, and hopefully reviewers) and SP777 tell me what you find wrong with it. Better sooner than later.

Dis**blaimer**: Sora and Leon are not mine but I just love abusing this pairing

**Warning** I said it before and I'll say it now - fluff, fluff and more fluff...any complaints? No? Good.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4  
**by **Royal blueKitsune**

**14.Lies; trickery**

In retrospective, he should've felt guilty for lying to her like this...but when he thought of her warm smile and her cheerful attitude, her ever present good mood since returning to the stage, Leon couldn't bring himself to take back his words.

Not knowing was bliss. He didn't wish to burden her with his troubles because on some level he knew she would pity him, feel sorry for his loss of so many years ago.

He loathed those words. They were the bane of his very existence and would be the cause of anger, sadness, coming from the person closest to his hardened heart.

The day had dawned obscenely bright and continued to burn, colors so vivid that he needed to cover his eyes to escape from it all. Leon contemplated moving from his comfortable position at the windowsill, but quickly dismissed the notion when it became apparent that he was too lazy and hot to move.

One knee loosely drawn up and his back against the wall, he busied himself with bitter remembrances of many years ago when on a day like this he had lost the first and single most important person of his life at that time.

Leon hoped that the sunset would come and go faster because until it did, there would be no rest for him. Bloody memories and blue eyes swirled in his head until he swore that he even felt the coppery scent of blood and the fragrance of her - wisterias.

A short inhale of breath revealed only the suffocating atmosphere of summer and the salty ocean air.

He slumped against the wall and pressed his palm over the bridge of his nose, hoping that the excruciating pain pulsing in his head would just go away.

It was going to be a long day...

**15. Daises; wisterias**

Her lips quivered and pressed thinly, eyes already filling with stinging tears - remorse, sadness, guilt, worry.

Yuri could practically feel the heavy atmosphere from the other side of the phone and he was almost sorry he had told Sora what was really going on. But then again hadn't she sounded so concerned a few moments ago?

Leon was bound to behave strangely ever since before today and...

He passed a hand through his unruly, blond hair and sighed when Layla pressed his hand in a silent reminder that the show was bound to start soon and that they had to prepare beforehand. Her blue eyes were as unsettled as his, no doubt she hadn't forgotten either, and there was no doubt in his mind that she didn't particularly look forward to the Festival either at the moment.

"Forgive me Sora," this damned performance spoiled everything didn't it? "but I really have to go now. I'll call you after the Festival ends."

His last words were reluctant and Sora blinked when the conversation terminated with a click.

How could she not have known? It made her ache just by thinking about it and she wanted to have a good cry somewhere where no one could see her.

How could she have forgotten that today was Sophie's death anniversary? Was she really so selfish, so caught up in herself and the stage that her mind had filed this as an insignificant event?

Leon had skillfully avoided burdening her with the events of this tragic day...he had been so kind and so unselfish!

Sora hid her face in her hands, leaned against the wall and cried until her eyes were puffy and red and there was an empty space where her heart should've been. She felt infinitely better though; as soon as her feet allowed her, she would get up and apologize to her dearest...

* * *

The door opened easy enough but Sora still winced at the squeaking sound of the hinges - she didn't want him to hear her. 

Besides, she fumbled with the keys, she wanted to surprise him.

The hallway led directly to the living room - facing towards the window and the ocean. It was what had attracted them both the first time. The view was lovely, especially during the crucial moments of sunset and sunrise when the water resembled precious gems in a glittering sea of gold.

It was still beautiful. Sora swallowed thickly and admired the golden highlights in Leon's hair even as her heart constricted at the sight of his tired visage.

There was a sort of strange detachment from the world around him that made her want to reach forward and touch him. Curl around him and kiss it all better.

A few moments later she found herself doing just that. She didn't draw back when he started and didn't look at him when something wet and hot dropped on her shoulder...

Sora didn't want to further damage his already battered pride.

She stroked his hair and inhaled deeply - he smelled like wisteria.

**16. Night sky; veil**

This wasn't something she would do normally - as a result Sora felt incredibly embarrassed even as her feet danced lightly on the pale sand and the shimmery veil spun around in dizzying circles of emerald.

Still, the look in his eyes - the quiet awe - was dark and appraising and made her feel womanly and delicate.

All for him. If this would make him forget the sad events of this day, she would gladly dance for him every day. The dance of the winds and the sands or belly dancing in short.

A trick she had learned from Layla and her Broadway performances long ago. At the time she hadn't known it would actually come in handy, but the green Egyptian bedleh she had received had made it all worthy then. Same went now when he looked at her like that.

The dance was slow and soulful, a gentle love song that made her think of faraway times, sultans and beautiful, veiled women. And the moon shone all around her, giving her an unearthly glow.

She smiled down at him, sultry and playful, and reached for his hand hoping to banish the demons threatening to devour his soul. He should have known better that he was safe with her - that no matter how many times he fell, she would be there to catch him.

Leon didn't dance but she didn't expect him to either. Instead she was just content to keep his attention on her as she circled him and wound the veil around his waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss that followed was made of dreams and stardust and Sora almost swooned on her feet at the sheer amount of love transmitted.

There would be nothing but good memories for him from now on and she truly hoped, deep in her heart, that she could make him see the passing of his sister in a different light. Fondly, dearly - like he had once seen her.

Sadness would always be there, for a good cause, but to see him mourning for the reminder of his life would be tragic in itself.

**17. Pillow; sleep**

"Pregnant," he mused, almost to himself, tracing invisible patterns on her soft stomach, "It almost seems surreal."

In his embrace Sora squealed and desperately batted at his wondering hands.

"Stop that. You know I'm ticklish..." she rolled over and hugged her pillow, facing him sideways. He was already gazing at her intently and she found that, annoying as it was, she couldn't make out the emotions swimming in those lilac eyes.

"What?" The inquiry came out slightly more curious than she meant it to be.

"Hn. I suppose it's nothing. I'm just...happy." Leon reached forward and pushed a matted strand of hair from her hair - following their, ahem, strenuous activity of course.

Sora looked at him disbelieving.

"Yes...you already made that obvious, but might I say that you look about as excited as if someone had recently died." That was pointed with barely suppressed humor and almost no anger - she knew her husband better than to think that underneath that stony countenance there wasn't a well hidden smile.

It was just like him.

"Any hopes for the next seven months?"

One perfectly shaped eyebrow rose and Sora resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation?

"Boy or girl?"

"Hmmm, both."

A pause. A snort.

"If you want twins you carry them!"

**E****nd.**

**

* * *

**

Well aren't I a devoted writer? I _just_ know I should've done all those projects sitting around here...oh well. Review please. I'd love to hear what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, would you look at this.

I actually updated this story again. I know I'm late, but please bear with me.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**by **Royal blueKitsune**

* * *

**18. A hot day; Ice Cream**

His lips twitched upwards.

He had turned his head for five minutes to read something from the newspaper and in that time Sora had managed to disband a quarter of the pineapple ice cream he had brought her. While talking freely on the phone with Mia...or Anna.

What an adorable sight. Four months pregnant and already she was starting to eat for the three of them - herself and the twins. Yes...the same twins she had suggested he carry if he wanted both at the same time.

Two girls. It felt slightly...surreal. Like he was going to wake up from a dream sometime soon and Sophie would tell him, with that playful smile he remembered still, that he had fallen asleep and missed training. The mere thought - as appealing as it had been at first, when he had missed his sister desperately - was now more frightening than anything else.

Leon shook his head and berated himself for his silly musings. Impeding fatherhood was as gratifying as it was jittery. He was a mass of nerves and he didn't even know why.

The carton of ice cream was now half empty and he was positive that it had been at most ten minutes since last time.

Perhaps it was time to start dinner. Just watching her eat was making him hungry...plus, if she licked that damn spoon one more time, that enjoyable conversation was going to be cut short soon and dinner delayed for an indefinite amount of time.

He didn't intend to be here when she ended that conversation and actually _noticed_ that she had eaten all that quantity of sugar in just a few bites.

It definitely couldn't be healthy to have so many cravings in nine months and Leon wasn't even going to think about the stressing task of keeping a careful eye on her shifting moods.

**19. Language; translation**

As a pregnant woman...Sora admitted to having quirky needs in almost all the things that mattered.

Her emotions were a jumbled mass that shifted like patterns in the sun and made her an instable little girl who needed affection and attention almost all the time. Food cravings were of the strangest kind - who had ever heard of a tuna sandwich with chocolate and pineapple? Or steak with strawberry sauce?

Sora bet that all the husbands who had ever had pregnant wives had heard about these ridiculous requests. She didn't know how Leon could handle the pressure...it made her sick just to think about some of the requests she had made during these long months.

Reinventing food had a whole new meaning.

And of course...her libido. Well - blush - Leon had no problem taking care of that one. She had thought that sex during pregnancy was going to be less often and not so enthusiastic (she didn't exactly look like a model for Victoria's secret) but he had proven her wrong...many times and in many places.

_Ahem_. Yes. Apparently, Leon considered her just as beautiful as before, if not more so, and didn't shy from telling her that when she lay in his arms at night...day...afternoon. Umm, never mind! Even thinking about that made her flush to the tips of her toes.

Back to safer subjects!

She was banned from Kaleido Star – by a stubborn mob of friends and an overprotective husband who had threatened with drastic measures if she protested – but Leon made up for the particular displeasure by spoiling her rotten.

Making him cook had been a downright dangerous and impossible task before the twins. Currently Sora floated between the clouds twice a day - at dinner and lunch. Dinner was made to be more of a date out in town than anything else. Either her hubby was too lazy to cook or he simply wanted to make her happy – they had rediscovered dating and it was fabulous – but Sora usually ended up in some classy restaurant testing the recipes.

Each time he – grudgingly – accepted to read to her, Sora remembered why she had first fallen in love with the sound of his voice.

Whenever she ended up falling asleep on the couch, during some nameless movie that wasn't as important as cuddling with him, she woke up in their bed, enclosed in his arms. Sora felt privileged to be able to kiss him awake and whisper good morning.

Every time she glimpsed _that_ special look in his eyes, the glimmer that spoke more than words, she felt that every moment of morning sickness, strange cravings or pouting in the mirror about her rounding figure was well worth it.

Sora had read somewhere that men were from Mars and women were from Venus but, then again, she didn't believe all that was written in those magazines. Especially when her own marriage proved her wrong day after day.

**20. Pets.**

"If you want to find out what's underneath the wrapper, you will have to open it first." Sora fairly pushed the present in his face, a hopeful smile on her face. "I promise it will be something good."

Not for the first time – this was Sora after all – Leon found himself caught between wanting to kiss his wife in appreciation and picking up the fairly large package and taking a look at what was inside. Considering that it was moving, whatever that was could only be something interesting.

He hadn't received one of these so-called birthday presents since Sophie has died. Leon admitted to himself that he had hadn't felt the need to buy himself anything either…too consumed with the idea of getting his rightful revenge on Yuri and finding himself a worthy partner. Meeting Sora had made the first seem unimportant and the last one a double reality. Both on the stage and outside it.

"Please?"

His lips twitched upwards at the almost _petulant_ expression she was currently sporting. So adorable. It should've been illegal for such a tiny woman to charm him with only _that_ look.

It wasn't surprising to discover that the squirming bundle inside was a puppy – he had been expecting it, anticipating her moves even before she made them – but Leon still felt moved by the white husky with bright blue eyes that practically jumped in his lap as soon as it was possible. So now he had two cute creatures to take care of while he was at it.

"What will you name him?" He stroked behind the fuzzy ears, finding it hard not to smile when the puppy whined under his touch.

Sora laughed and cooed at the puppy and turned shining eyes up at him. "You mean what will _you_ name him? He is your birthday present silly."

Leon gave her a mildly affronted look. "I'm not good with such things." Really, he wasn't. His childhood had been too complicated, too short-lived and generally he had been too busy working for himself and Sophie to have time for such a mundane thing as a pet. Money had seemed more important at the time. The performer hadn't even an idea of taking care of a puppy.

Then again, in the beginning he hadn't had the _slightest_ of clues how to take care of a wife…and twins.

"Let's try something, shall we?" His wife wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek with a tender smile, "We won't name him at all. Yet. I'll give you time to get attached to the little fuzz ball and properly name him. How is that?"

Leon answered by pressing his lips against hers and pulling her closer.

**21. Sunday; morning**

Oomph!

Just how hard could it be to try and get out of bed on a Sunday morning?

Sora kicked back the blankets back nervously and contemplated throwing herself out of bed to escape the coiling sheets and suffocating blankets. If she was lucky, she might just end up rolling like a cookie and jumping on her feet at the first occasion.

The mental image made her smile - despite her heaving breaths - and she patted her _large_ stomach fondly. This was probably every woman's thought after seven months and a half of carrying two more persons constantly. A giggle. That and a fulfilling pride of knowing that, soon, she would be delivering two new life into the world.

_Getting up now, maternal feelings after - to be discussed with Leon..._

With that thought in mind, Sora rolled sideways, pushed the messy, morning strands of red behind her ears and planted her hands and feet firmly on the mattress...every intention of succeeding, visible in her eyes.

The sun was shining, spring was in the air and the weather outside was balmy and perfumed. It was just the type of day that Sora Naegino refused to greet, locked in her house. True, it was a spacious apartment, furnished mostly in whites, true to her and Leon's tastes, and far from being a gloomy place...

Still! Once she was able to untangle herself - and hopefully not fall on her face while at it - and get some breakfast in her stomach, she was hauling her dearest husband outside for an ice cream...and possibly some sugar stars.

And maybe some chocolate?

She batted away her silly thoughts and skipped - or at least tried - through the living room and into the kitchen with a bright smile that threatened to outshine the sun. At least that was what a, moderately, surprised Leon thought when she latched onto his neck and proceeded to give him his customary morning kiss...and then one for the _dog_ also.

He didn't know whether to raise an eyebrow at her chirpy attitude or feel offended that she had chosen to go to their pet so quickly. Leaving him in favor of a dog. How distasteful.

"Do I have to feed you so that I can get some more attention?" His voice came out sounding unbelievably dry and...jealous. _Great_. He was envious of a dreadfully cute pup who had entered their lives only a mere one month and half ago...and admitting it to himself.

It took Sora only a few moments to jump in his arms once more; grin firmly in place as he easily caught and set her on the counter. "You, mister, get all my attention any day! Why so jealous?"

_Why so observant?_ Leon sighed silently. He had been _this_ close to escaping with his male pride unscathed.

* * *

Wow. This story, all in all, has about 8000 words and 21 pages until now. I'm surprised - I never thought that small drabbles like these can make so many words and pages when put together.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh wow, the muses are still alive! xDD

This one is dedicated to _Five Seas_. Why? Because she rocks in so many ways...**A Flower Between the Pages**, **Valentine**, **Christmas Ruse**. You name it. She's my ficlet!companion, my co-mod and my friend. I hope you like it sweets! These three are for you. xDD

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**by **Royal blueKitsune**

* * *

**22.**** Falling; injury****  
**  
To tell him now, to tell him later…Leon would probably panic both ways and it wasn't really like she could wait anymore to actually let him know what was happening. Sora didn't have that kind of luxury nor did she have the patience to sit still another moment.

She wanted to get up and move a little, stretch her legs, get her bags…call an ambulance maybe? Or perhaps her husband's car wouldn't suffer _that_ much through a ride of ten, fifteen, minutes. Leon would probably consider her nuts if she said that to his face.

Sora grinned - actually she grimaced in pain but at this point they pretty much resembled - and propped herself on one elbow sideways, because it was the only position she was comfortable anymore, to look at her sleeping husband. Her very adorable husband who looked utterly kissable with his mouth partially open.

She was almost sorry to spoil his dream world but this _really_ couldn't wait a moment longer.

"Leon?"

Nothing. He didn't even deign her with a twitch to let her know that he had heard her.

"Leon. You need to get up now."

Silence.

Sora stared harder at him, hoping that the proverbial 'I'm looking at you intensely' would garner back that equally proverbial 'you're gonna feel chills down your spine and look back at me'.

It didn't really work when the recipient was so out of it. And tonight of all nights too to test that theory too.

_Sigh._

Maybe she wasn't putting the right amount of anxiety into her words? Sora frowned and poked him in the chest, telling herself that he was only tired because he still performed on the Stage.

Unlike her, who just sulked, waddled and went to his shows to support him.

But she was hurting here! Tired or not, he was not the one who had just gone into labor. This was a rare moment in their life and he was going to be awake to live through it!

Plus, her back hurt, her middle hurt and she wanted to see her toes again while she _walked_.

"Leon?" she shook him a little, grimacing as another contraction hit her. "Leon, I need to go to the hospital and I need help getting up."

"Hospital?" Her husband murmured, jerking subtly.

_So was pretty sure that years from now on, she would be able to wake him up with this particular word even if she wasn't pregnant again...the last three months had been too stressful not to impact on him in any way._

Between three false alarms, this last month, and bi-weekly check-ups, Sora knew that hospital was the new definition for nightmare.

She tugged on a strand of his hair. "Yep. Time to give birth to those two girls we've been dreaming of for these last nine months."

Leon got up so suddenly that she had to rock herself on her heels _fast_ (or as fast as beached whales could move anyway) to avoid getting herself a concussion.

"Now? You're giving birth _now_?" He asked, sounding abnormally...panicked.

_The doctor had warned her about this phase of birthing...this was where she did some damage control on the panicked father!_ "Not now _now_ silly...the doctor said that it will take a whi-_eek_! What do you think you're doing?"

_Other than lifting weights..._ she thoughts, dangling from his arms like a puppet.

"Be quiet. I don't care how many more eight hours this is gonna take, I'm taking you to the hospital this instant." Leon warned, moving out of the bed surprisingly fast considering that he was not only carrying her but also the unmentionable number of pounds she'd put on lately.

"But..."

"Your bag is on the back seat, the car is in perfect working order, Layla is on my speed dial and you can not argue with me." He picked up the keys with one hand, dropping them in her waiting hands, set the alarm and magically produced a bottle of apple juice on his way to the door.

Sora was all for being impressed, if not for one little detail...

"Leon?"

"What?"

"Clothes."

Leon blinked down at her and then at his pair of pants and her/his blouse and groaned.

Sora struggled not to smile...

Honestly. Husbands these days.

* * *

**23. Heirloom; Priceless****  
**  
Leon disliked feeling helpless.

He'd avoided the feeling ever since his parents had died...or perhaps it had all started when he'd overheard his aunt - that stuck-up bitch - bargaining on the phone to have him and Sophie sent over to the most convenient orphanage as soon as possible.

Sophie hadn't been able to understand the meaning of those words. She'd been only four at that time.

He'd sworn - then and there - to protect her with all the fierceness he possessed till the day she died. A miserable event which had happened earlier than he'd expected; an event which had only served to beat into his head the notion of growing stronger, becoming more capable...being able to take the reins of life into his own hands at any moment.

Leon liked to think that he'd done pretty well until now...

"You know, they're not going to disappear if you come to breakfast."

..._until now._

"You shouldn't be up yet. You're tired." he murmured, lightly stroking the soft fuzz - supposedly hair if medical advice was to be taken into consideration - of one of the twins. As expected, _Sophie_ was the smallest of his girls.

Small. Just like his sister had been. Next to her _Aimi_ seemed much more...real. Not as light and fragile.

He had no idea how to take care of something so small. Sora seemed to fair much better than him - feeding them, changing them, cooing at them...all the small things a parent was supposed to do.

Leon pursed his lips, shifting his eyes downward when Sora came to stand next to him (_placing a delicate hand over his to reassure him_).

"I'm not tired. It's been _three_ weeks, silly. I've rested and rested," a flicker of irritation appeared in her eyes and he had to struggle not to smirk, "and _rested_ some more. It's nine in the morning you know! If I have to stay even five more minutes in bed, I'll rip my hair out!"

"I suppose," he murmured, thoughtful once more. "I still worry for you three."

"I know." Sora smiled, tugging him away from the craddle where their two daughters rested undisturbed and towards the living room. "But we're _really_ not going anywhere. You can worry about Aimi and Sophie all you want when they're older and _dating_." She emphasized slyly, looking for a reaction.

As expected, it didn't fail to come (_and she was once again reminded that few people could glare like Leon_).

"You taunt me on purpose don't you?"

"Just a bit." Sora closed the door behind them, thankful that she didn't have to feed the twins so soon. "You're so cute when you sulk."

Leon caught himself before he could do just that.

Sora pouted.

"Spoilsport."

* * *

**24. Love; Fluff  
**  
She was - _kind of_ - afraid to look in a mirror these days.

Maybe she was a bit superficial but she was afraid to find out if her daily exercises, for her eventual return on the stage and herself as well, were working or not.

After all, it one thing to shape her waist with her hands and give an objective opinion on how much weight she'd lost and a _completely_ different thing to _look_ in a mirror and immediately realize just where she was overdoing it.

Sora sighed, toweling herself, eyes closed, to avoid the temptation of looking into the bathroom mirror just as she was. Without clothes (probably the best way to assess things). It would give her nightmares just to consider the way Leon had married her - all shapely and toned and slim - and the way she might be looking right now.

_Right. Nightmares alright._

Layla and the girls had told her several times that there was nothing wrong with her and that she was already returning to her normal size in all important places. Well, Layla had stammered a bit, admitting to her in private that her own pregnancy was turning her into a mess so she wasn't really in the position to give pointers (_Sora had quickly become an adviser instead of an advised. And she was pretty sure that she'd overheard Leon talking to Yuri once as well._)

At one point, Mia and Anna had suggested health food, May had butted in saying that she would cook and it would be _good_ (_Heaven forbid..._) and Rosetta had mentioned some really painless treatments that her mother did once a month for a good figure.

There had been no more requests for post-pregnancy tips after that.

The door squeaked behind her and Sora blinked as her husband stepped inside as casually as if he owned the place. Well, he did. Actually. He'd bought it.

_But I'm wearing only a towel...wait,_ wait_ I'm not an awkward teenager anymore. We're married. Right. He saw me in less plenty of times._

Sora could've kicked herself.

Hopefully, the towel wouldn't show anything that she was afraid to show these days.

"Taking a bath?" She inquired with a smile, turning back to wipe off the misty mirror for him. "The water is just _perfect_."

"That's good," Leon intoned smoothly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Because I was planning to share it with you for the next hour or so."

The way he said...Sora felt something plummet in her stomach, even as she laced her fingers through his. Then he kissed her neck just below her ear, using teeth and tongue, and her knees abandoned her like the traitors they had often proved to be.

It had been, what, four months? The last three months of pregnancy and another one in which she'd recovered from the birth...

_Oh my!_

"Um, um," _he was causing havoc already and they had barely begun - he'd send her hormones into a frenzy even before they kissed properly if he didn't stop doing those motions with his hands!_ "my body isn't yet...I don't want you to feel disappointed."

The flimsy material around her fell to the floor and then his hands were on her skin and he was turning her around to kiss her so very _properly_

"Does it still hurt?" He inquired, half-lidded and quiet, pulling back only so that he could look into her eyes.

She shook her head mutely, lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck. "No pain - just no more sexiness either".

Leon's eyebrows curved mildly and he gave her a once over that spoke of how much he was inclined to disbelieve. Sora knew that look better than anyone. She'd been at the receiving end of it for a long time during their training.

"You need glasses." Came the blunt answer, even as he lifted her and determinedly set off towards the bathtub.

Sora couldn't help but laugh at that.

Well...laugh while she still could anyway. A moment later, her husband took of his shirt. Two heartbeats later, Sora remembered that it had been a while since she'd seen that chest from this perspective.

Three seconds later Leon kissed her and her laughter died out...along with all other, coherent thoughts.

So much for insecurities and hair-ripping diets.

_She was probably going to be pregnant for the rest of her life anyway..._

* * *

We're steadily approaching the end. With the horribly lack of drive I've been having these days (and exams), I thought I'd never drabble again. (grin)


End file.
